


Хобби

by Babak



Series: Otp_doityourself 2020 by @mjarmerchant [9]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hobbies, No beta we die like vampires, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 9: ХоббиИрен несколько сотен лет и она думает научиться чему-то новому.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Ирен/Амон
Series: Otp_doityourself 2020 by @mjarmerchant [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820281





	Хобби

За столетия жизни — или нежизни — успеваешь сделать многое. Конечно, свободного времени не настолько много, мир Сородичей не даёт отдохнуть.

И всё же иногда у Ирен выдавались тихие ночи — особенно в Египте, который успел стать родным. Там ночи прохладные, сухие — не везде, конечно. Земли Сета были очень разнообразны, иногда наполненные болотами, иногда погребённые под слоем песка — и Ирен нравится. На её родине, в Чехии, ночи были совсем другие. Или, может быть, наличие веры её изменило?

В любом случае, после её задания в Праге, она занималась обустройством храмов и управлением действий неонатов. Иерофанты резко стали её слушать, и ей было смешно, потому что хорошо она понимала, что не слышат они Сета. Поступают как думают, как считают нужным, и это чудесно и прекрасно, но это значит что вероятность её правоты точно такая же, как и их.

И это открыло перед ней множество дверей, возможностей. Если ты достаточно силён, то ты можешь возвыситься, ей хотелось доказать то, что она достойна, хотелось сникать милость Сета.

Таким образом она, конечно, добилась власти, но не удовлетворения. Зато у неё хватило разума оставить Амона рядом. Амон — старый гуль, старше её, который сначала обучал её в храме, а потом прислуживал в Праге. А ещё позже — стоял возле неё, поддерживал, ворчал, когда нужно, иногда напрямую ругался с ней, и было в этом что-то важное. Что кто-то до сих пор позволяет себе так с ней вести, тем более Амон, который, к сожалению, лучше всех знает разницу в их силе.

Но когда они с ним ругаются, она чувствует себя хорошо, чувствует себя словно та молодая девочка, пришедшая в храм. Амон был постоянным присутствием за плечом, и она не могла не чувствовать к нему привязанность.

Любовь ли это? Она хотела бы верить, что так и есть, но могут ли вампиры любить? Она любит Сета, их бога, но и Амона тоже. Вряд ли Сутех против, это не идёт во вред их цели.

И в какой-то момент они наконец стали парой — если это можно так назвать? — и Ирен не могла никак стереть улыбку с лица. Кокетливо накручивала прядь волос на палец, смотрела на него томно, и смеялась с того, как краснели у него мочки ушей. Это не значит, что они перестали участвовать ритуалах, их тела принадлежат Сету, и она не видит никаких проблем в оргиях. Пока душа Амона, сразу после их бога, стремится к ней, дела тела не важны совершенно.

В конце концов, разве не для этого им дано тело, кроме как для того, чтобы наслаждаться тем, что оно может дать?

В любом случае, столетия текли, и Ирен смотрела на то, как умело Амон управляется с оружием, с иглой, с чем угодно, и думала о том, что возможно ей тоже нужно чем-то заняться? Чем-то что скрасит прохладные вечера, полные песка, и чем-то, что не является магией. Колдовство клана даётся ей с трудом, а доступные на данный момент секреты серпентиса она уже освоила. Что дало ей возможность обучиться чему-то новому!

— Гончарство? — тяжело вздыхает Амон, и наклоняет голову на бок. Привычно чуть задерживает взгляд на еле прикрытой груди, и Ирен улыбается, потому что такое внимание не может не радовать. Они вместе уже шесть сотен лет, а Амон всё не насытится, её это только радует. — Моя госпожа, вы уверены?

— Да, конечно! Хочу научиться чему-то новому, к тому же мы будем делать это вместе, — она улыбается, активно жестикулирцет, и от её движений воздушное платье приподнимается. Амон вздыхает, но на его лице улыбка.

Всё оказывается не совсем так, как она представляла. Везде грязь, особенно из волос трудно вымыть, а ещё ничего совершенно не получается, но Амон мягко говорит ей, что это нормально. Ирен не маленькая и не глупая, но рядом с ним не хочется вести себя как столетний Сородич. Хочется быть глупой девчонкой, какой она выглядит, с рыжими волосами, слишком красивой, чтобы жить мирно.

В какой-то момент у неё начинает получаться — и она приносит эти сосуды в храм, расставляет в комнате, любовно думает, что просто на всякий случай, если понадобится кого-то мумифицировать, она готова. А ведь может такое случиться — старые сеттиты порой делают так, и она может оценить хорошие стороны этого ритуала, и всё же сама делать не горит желанием.

Ещё одна хорошая сторона, это с того момента, как ей удалось ухватить суть лепки, они с Амоном иногда могут делать это вместе. У вампиров холодные руки, но он никогда не жалуется, только мягко направляет её. У Ирен в такие моменты будто сами клыки чешутся, это не возбуждение, но нечто похожее, и она точно знает, что Амон чувствует то же самое.

Это не длится долго — спокойные ночи редкость, и уже через некоторое время они собирают вещи, очередной караван. И, возможно, берут с собой пару дополнительных сосудов.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
